tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Troublesome Trucks/Transcript
George Carlin (US Version) * George Carlin: James had not been out to push coaches or freight cars in the yard for several days. He was feeling miserable. * James: Oh dear. I wonder how long I shall have to stay in the shed would anyone else see my coat again? Why did I go so fast that I made a hole in one of my coaches that had to be mended with of all things a passenger's bootlace. * George Carlin: At last Sir Topham Hatt arrived. * Sir Topham Hatt: I know you are sorry, James, and I know too that you want to be a useful engine. People are laughing at my railway and I do not like that at all. * James: I will try hard to do my best. * George Carlin: Said James. * Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine. There's nothing like determination. I want you to pull some freight cars for me. * George Carlin: James was delighted and puffed away. * Thomas: Here's your freight train, James. * George Carlin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: Have you got some bootlaces ready? * George Carlin: And he ran off laughing. * Cars: Oh, no! * George Carlin: Said the freight cars. * Cars: We want a proper engine, not a red monster. * George Carlin: James took no notice and started as soon as the conductor was ready. * James: Come along, come along. * George Carlin: He puffed. * Cars: We won't, we won't. * George Carlin: Screamed the cars. But James didn't care and he pulled the screeching cars sternly out of the station. The cars tried hard to make him give up but he still kept on. Sometimes their brakes will slip on and sometimes their axles will run hot and each time the trouble had to be put right and each time James will start again, determined not to let them beat him. * Cars: Give up, give up! You can't pull us! You can't, you can't! * George Carlin: Called the cars. * James: I can and I will! I can and I will! * George Carlin: Puffed James and slowly but surely, he pulled them along the line. At last they saw Gordon's Hill. * Driver: Look out for trouble, James. * George Carlin: Warned his driver. * Driver: We'll go fast and get them up before they know it. Don't let them stop you. * George Carlin: So James went faster and soon they were halfway up. * James: I'm doing it, I'm doing it. * George Carlin: He panted. * James: Will the top never come? * George Carlin: Then with a sudden jerk, it all came easier. * James: I've done it, I've done it. Hooray! It's easy now. * George Carlin: But his driver shut off steam. * Driver: They've done it again. We've left our tail behind. Look. * George Carlin: The last cars were running backwards down the hill. A coupling had snapped. But the conductor stopped the cars and got out to warn approaching engines. * James: That's why it was easy. * George Carlin: Said James as he backed the cars carefully down. * James: What silly things freight cars are. They're might have been an accident. * Edward: Shall I help you, James? * George Carlin: Called Edward. * James: No thank you. I'll pull them myself. * Edward: Good, don't let them beat you. You're doing well! * George Carlin: Whistled Edward as James slowly struggled up the hill. * James: I can do it, I can do it. * George Carlin: He puffed. He pulled and puffed as hard as he could. * James: I've done it, I've done it! * George Carlin: He panted. James was resting in the yard when Edward pulled up. * Edward: Peep peep! * George Carlin: He whistled. Then, James saw Sir Topham Hatt. * James: Oh dear, what will he say? * George Carlin: He asked himself. But Sir Topham Hatt was smiling. * Sir Topham Hatt: I was in Edward's train and I saw everything. You made the most troublesome train on the line behaved. After that performance, you deserve to keep your red coat. Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 transcripts